Smoke Grenade
A smoke grenade is a hand grenade specifically designed to release smoke when detonated rather than an explosion. Grenades can emit plain gray/white smoke to screen positions from observation or targeting. Various colors can also be used as a signalling aid, visible from a fair distance away (especially from the air). Battlefield Vietnam 300px|right In Battlefield Vietnam, the US and ARVN Scout classes come equipped with yellow smoke grenades. A smoke grenade is deployed like a grenade, but is non-lethal and creates a relatively large plume of smoke where it lands. It is of no use in Singleplayer or Co-op, as it is completely ignored by AI soldiers. In Multiplayer, it can offer a limited screening effect or can be used as a distraction. If a team is well coordinated, it can serve as a marker for air support. Each Scout equipped with smoke grenades is issued a total of 3. Battlefield 2 The Smoke Grenade is included in the Assault kit in the game Battlefield 2. It is thrown like a frag grenade (default Left-Mouse-Button for normal throw, default Right-Mouse-Button for a controlled distance throw), but instead releases smoke. The smoke grenade has many uses. Orders issued by squad leaders or the Commander also place a smoke effect that can only be seen by the squad. SG BF2.jpg|The Smoke Grenade in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the AN-M8 Smoke Grenade is issued to the Assault and Sniper kits. Similar to its effect in Battlefield 2, the smoke grenade can be thrown and "cooked" like a regular grenade, but emits a cloud of smoke instead of damaging players. The Assault still retains use of his M61 Grenades and underslung grenade launcher alongside the AN-M8, and can be a lethal combination when used in conjunction with each other. The Sniper's GPS also works well when used in tandem with the smoke grenade, allowing him and his teammates to see enemies in the smoke. Battlefield 2142 The Assault kit in Battlefield 2142 has access to the SG-34 Smoke Grenade, which is used mainly as a visual obscurant. Its effect is rather weak and short-lived, and does not protect from AI-controlled sentry guns (or bots in singleplayer). The Northern Strike expansion pack added the CM3-N Radar Grenade, which combined the smoke effect with a single scan from an embedded infantry sonar device. Battlefield: Bad Company While not a usable weapon, the smoke grenade appears as signals for the squad to regroup on to advance the story. It emits red smoke and is not thrown by any particular character. It can appear right close to the player as in many missions or appear very far from the player such as in missions like Acta Non Verba and Crossing Over right to the point where a vehicle is needed to get there. Battlefield Play4Free The smoke grenade returns in Battlefield Play4Free. Unlike its iteration in Battlefield 2, the smoke grenades can only be equipped after training is acquired for it, much like fragmentation grenades. It is a tier 2 training unlock. When tossed, it will produce a large cloud of smoke after about four seconds. The cloud makes it impossible for anybody to spot any person within the smoke. One may have a maximum of 5 smoke grenades at any one point, and it may be assigned to a specific numerical key. Battlefield 3 The M18 Smoke Grenade was announced as an available weapon in Battlefield 3 on the GamesCom Fact Sheet, but is not used by the player as of the game's release. It is only seen in non-player-controlled situations, such as the seaborne assault on Kharg Island in multiplayer. On the Co-op mission The Eleventh Hour, smoke grenades are thrown by French Police to cover the GIGN soldiers who advance into the Stock Exchange (and are subsequently gunned down). Players do have access to other forms of smoke concealment in multiplayer, such as 40mm Smoke for the M320, and 60mm Smoke for the M224 Mortar. Battlefield 4 The M18 Smoke Grenade appears in Battlefield 4 as a player-usable item in Multiplayer, as one of many grenade options for all kits.Battlefield 4 : Multiplayer Gameplay All Classes, Hand Flare, Smoke , Flashbang, M320 FB Direct Hit - YouTube, retrieved 2013-09-15 It is primarily designed for obscuring infantry positions, but has many other uses. The volume of smoke is not as thick or quick as the various smoke devices in Battlefield 3, but is still sufficient for small areas. One of its uses is for preventing spotting of players that are within the smoke. IRNV scopes can see through the smoke. References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Grenades